edfandomcom-20200215-history
Shoo Ed
"Shoo Ed" is the 20th episode of Season 2 and the 46th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds make Jonny into a monster in order to annoy other people, so that they can get cash by getting rid of him. Plot After finding his missing bike pedal, Kevin is being annoyed by Jonny 2x4 and he can't get rid of him especially when he takes his bike and wrecks it. He's so desperate that he's even willing to pay Eddy to keep Jonny out of his way. Eddy, realizing how much of an annoyance Jonny is to the other kids, decides to turn Jonny into even more of a pest, sending him out to annoy the kids, and then demand cash from the kids to get rid of him. He then offers Kevin to get rid of him, but he has to pay for it. Kevin will only give a nickel for it, but Eddy wants a quarter for it. After a brief argument, Kevin gives Eddy the payment that Eddy wants in exchange for getting Jonny off his back. Kevin warns Eddy that if Jonny annoys him one more time, Eddy is dead meat. The Eds then make Jonny the most annoying pest ever (In a Frankenstein-like style). After Ed lowers him down while laughing in a maniacal way, they remove the cloth covering Jonny and it is revealed Jonny is dressed up in a suit. Edd is shocked that they used a suit to be annoying. He spent two hours counterbalancing the chains and all they could come up with is a suit. Eddy thought a suit would be annoying because he thought it was the most annoying thing he could think of (Edd protests that isn't annoying to him because his father wears a suit but Eddy states that is exactly the reason). Edd feeds him anchovy paste giving Jonny bad breath. Ed then glues a block of wood to Jonny's foot (for no apparent reason). Edd questions why did he glue the block to Jonny's foot. He also asks why the chains, the suit, and Jonny. Eddy doesn't listen and decides to make Jonny even more annoying than ever. Jonny is then told people like it when he questions "Why?" to them all the time and they like being poked on the head. Jonny also reveals some annoying things of his own for the Eds to use for their scam (saying "Yee-haw!" and cracking his hands or any other parts of his body). First, Jonny is sent to Sarah and Jimmy, and he begins to annoy them with the bad habits Eddy taught him. Sarah and Jimmy, annoyed to a high degree, chose to pay the Eds to get rid of Jonny. Next, Jonny is sent to Rolf, who happens to not be annoyed by Jonny's habits, but honored by them (Edd guesses annoyance does not cross cultural boundaries). In the meantime, Ed tries to find a way to take at least one of Rolf's chickens for a pet, but Edd catches him each time and he has to put them back. After some advice from Eddy, Jonny then shows off his cracking noises and twisting antics in front of Rolf and his animals. Rolf 's animals become shocked by Jonny's ligament twisting antics especially when he makes cracking noises with his body, therefore they charge at Jonny and Rolf in a massive stampede. Instead, the animals end up shoving the Eds into a tight crate while Jonny taunts them outside. Eddy pleads that he will give him a nickel to get them out, but Jonny states he wants a quarter and he starts raising the price of rescuing them in increments of 25 cents and increasing price every time Eddy denies the offer. The cycle seemingly continues to no end as the episode ends at Jonny saying that Eddy should pay him a dollar to let them out while cracking another part of his body freaking out the animals in the cage. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Relish the fine summer's day, absorb the solitude of the cul-de-sac, the aroma of fresh cut grass." Eddy: "It stinks! I'm bored." Ed: "I forgot to wear underwear, guys." and Eddy both cast glowering looks at Ed. At that moment Jonny comes along and rides up Ed as if he was a slope. On the way down, he inevitably flattens the other two Eds ---- *'Edd': "Oh dear. Ed! Eddy's got that insidious look again." Ed: "Eddy should eat more vegetables!" ---- *'Kevin': "Chill, and hang with me. OVER THERE!" Jonny: "Really?! Lets hang, Plank! Whatever that means!" ---- *'Jonny': in the broken bits of Kevin's bike "Hey Kevin, I'm the bike pixie - catch me if you can!" Eddy: "Go on." Kevin: "Fine. But if that kid comes within 10 feet of me--" cutting sound Jonny: "Flutter around the mushrooms, that's what pixies do. Watch this, Ed! I am a two headed monster! Urrrgh! Attack the mushroom." onto Ed's head Ed: "Boy, are you a pain in the neck, Jonny." ---- *'Ed': Jonny biting his head "He's like a bad itch, Eddy!" ---- *'Ed': at Jonny on the table "Repulsive." Edd: unimpressed "A suit? Annoying? I spent two hours counterbalancing chains and all you can come up with is a suit?!" Eddy: "What's with you? It’s the most annoying thing I could think of." Edd: indignant "My father wears a suit!" Eddy: "Exactly." Edd: "Well I suggest something a little more on topic - anchovies." can of anchovies "The person who invented this smelly, salty fish dish should have been imprisoned for the rest of their lives!" ---- *'Ed': glue on the bottom of Jonny's sandal and slapping a wooden block into it "I glued a block of wood to Jonny's foot." Edd: "Ed, Why did you glue a wooden block to Jonny's foot? Why these chains? And why this suit? Why Jonny?" Eddy: "Jonny, people really like it when you say 'WHY' ALL THE TIME!" Jonny: "They do? Why? Why? Why? Why?" ---- *'Jonny': out anchovy breath "YEE HAW!" Ed: in front of his face "Low tide." ---- *'Ed': Jonny "And people really like it when you poke them on the head." Eddy Eddy: "Ed!" Ed: "See? Eddy likes it!" ---- *'Ed': removing Jonny from the bird house "Jonny has left the building." Edd: "Are we through yet?" Eddy: Edd "Just stand there and look pretty." ---- *'Eddy': Rolf munching a picnic "Double D, provoke our creation." Edd: "Boy, Eddy, provoke? Those tutoring lessons must be paying off." ---- *'Rolf': Jonny's fish-laden fumes "Anchovy paste? 1952! A fine year. Hail to the anchovy, Rolf respects the stench." Jonny: hard "Poke, poke, poke!" Rolf: "Ha-Ho! Rolf is honored by your knowledge of the shepherds customary salute." Jonny "Did you catch my drift?" Jonny: anchovy breath "YEE-HAW!!" Rolf: "You are full of pickles and beets today, yes, Jonny?" Jonny: "Why?" Rolf: "I invite you and your friend to join me!" Jonny with him Eddy: with Rolf liking Jonny "What just happened? Rolf fell in love with the guy! Edd: "It appears annoyance doesn't cross cultural boundaries." ---- *'Rolf': & socks removed and eyes watering as the pigs lick his feet "Are you keeping score, Jonny? The sows have yet to win at this game. Amateurs, I tell you!" ---- *'Eddy': "Jonny! I'll give you a nickel if you let us out!" Jonny: "A quarter." head upside down The Eds: scream Eddy: "A nickel!" Edd: wailing "Eddy, give him the quarter!" Jonny: head and cracks "Two quarters." The Eds: again Eddy: "A nickel!" Jonny: sideways and cracks "Three quarters." The Eds: scream Eddy: "A NICKEL!" Jonny: cracks "A dollar!" The Eds: scream ---- *'Edd': Ed with his jacket full of chickens "Ed!" Ed: shocked "I love chickens Double D." away Edd: giggles quietly "Yes we know Ed." Trivia/Goofs *The opening with Ed, Edd n Eddy in this episode is the opening for the game Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers. *When Ed's shadow of him laughing evilly, his mouth in the shadow was moving, but the moment Ed's face was shown, he was still laughing, but his mouth wasn't moving. *Things that The Eds taught Jonny to do to annoy people: **Saying "why" almost every time someone tells him to get lost **Saying "yee-haw", then burping **Head poking **Cracking sounds (hands, any bone part of the body) **Anchovy breath *A running gag in this episodes is that Jonny will do something that would annoy the other kids and the Eds get rid of him for profit. *This episode is the third appearance of Rolf's pig Wilfred and the first time he's ever heard. *We learn Jonny is very flexible. *Ed's line "Jonny has left the building," is a reference to the famous line "Elvis has left the building". *Rolf usually has one pig, which is Wilfred. In this episode, it shows Rolf with two pigs instead of one. It might be that he has one more pig which he never shows. *Rolf has a game were pigs lick his feet. Rolf says,"The sows have yet to win at this game.", meaning one of the pigs licking Rolf's feet is a female (a female pig is called a sow). *When Jonny sticks Plank down his shirt collar, there is a coloring goof. At one point, the area surrounded by part of Plank and Jonny's chin is colored the same yellow color as Plank instead of the back of the inside of Jonny's shirt. *In a scene where the Eds turn Jonny into a pest, the music from "Dawn of the Eds" was heard. *Jonny uses the quote "Stop tickling me Plank!" again in "Once Upon an Ed". *Nazz and The Kankers were absent in this episode. Gallery "Ed, Eddy has that face again!".gif|"Ed! Eddy's got that insidious look again!" Stampe!!.gif|Stampede!!!! Shoo Ed.PNG|Jonny annoying Kevin gsfr.PNG|The Eds sitting on the sidewalk bored. Jonny suit.jpg|It's ALIVE!!!! Ed Poke.png|"And People Really Like It If U Poke Them On The Head!" Video AwE08ouf1o0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten